


Planet of Make-Believe

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Boys Kissing, Children, Drabble, Fights, Fluff, Games, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, Space Warrior Token, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alien clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: A simple game of Cyborgs vs. Aliens between Token and Clyde. Or, Aliens vs. Aliens, in their case. The space warrior and the bestial alien prepare to do battle, while the rich kid and the ray of sunshine are more united than ever before.
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Planet of Make-Believe

The warrior's double-edged blade glinted in the pale light of octuplet moons. The harsh red glare of infinitesimal stars illuminated the venom-dripping fangs and wicked claws of his opponent: a creature covered in deep black scales. 

"I will tear you to shreds for pursuing me. Your blood shall water the soil of Azaonus and become food for my people," the alien hissed.

The warrior, shocked at his brutality, remarked, "How barbaric. Do you truly possess no honor?"

"My species is a race of conquerors, a superior race. Your concept of 'honor' is unknown to us," scoffed the alien. 

"Does your species also have no concept of beauty? Clearly not—no self-respecting conquerors would choose such a bestial form."

The alien let out a hissing laugh, though it sounded more like a screech: harsh and metallic. "Fool. Our form is efficient and deadly. For example, my head's size and unaesthetic appearance comes as a result of its purpose: to carry eggs and produce venom. You have no such excuse," he retorted, with a gesture at the warrior's slightly bulbous and strangely ribbed forehead.

"Hmph. I suppose there is nothing more to be said."

"Yes. Words will not protect you from my poison, inferior."

"Then let blades settle it."

Beads of sweat dripped down the warrior's brown epidermis as he faced his enemy. The alien hissed, reared back, and took off running on all fours. The warrior lifted his blade, cried "Charge!", and dashed forward.

The beast dodged his sword swipe with a surprisingly agile sidestep and lashed out with his claws, which scratched against the warrior's blade, sending sparks flying.

 _Damn,_ the warrior thought. _Wasn't expecting him to be so quick._

He braced himself, but the alien was too fast: the creature had pounced on him, knocking him to the ground! It bared its teeth and laughed...except now its laugh was genuinely happy, even bubbly, and slightly nasal.

"Why do you taunt me so?" he asked, frowning.

The alien wiped a tear—an actual tear!—from its eye. 

"No, no, dude—" Another laugh. "—I'm just really happy!" said Clyde, a big smile spreading across his soft face.

Token chuckled quietly as well, asking, "Yes, but why the laughing all of a sudden?"

"'Cause…'Cause I'm playin’ with you, dummy!"

A corner of Token's mouth curled up. Taking advantage of how close together they were, he planted a kiss on Clyde’s lips.

Clyde stared into Token’s beautiful brown eyes. He was unsure of what to say, but he felt he didn’t need to say anything at all...then he winced and rubbed his head. "I just felt a pinch. I think the lobsters are startin' to wake up. We should get 'em back to the Buca de Faggoncini."

Token nodded. “Come on,” he said, and the pair stood up. Their hands found their way together, intertwined, and they skipped off to another adventure.


End file.
